Disguise
by Anagata Lady
Summary: Kuroko merasa hidupnya di kehidupan SMA sangatlah kelam, jangan sampai dadanya setara dengan milik Satsuki Momoi. "Jangan mengacaukan malam ini, Sei-kun."/ "Siapa yang tidak mengetahui Kise Ryouta? Mereka pasti dengan senang hati menerima pemotretanmu disini."/ Kuroko harus berhati-hati dengan Neraka yang bisa saja datang secara tiba-tiba.Warn: FEM!Kuroko!/T-M/RnR?
1. Chapter 1

**SUMMARY:**** Sejak awal kapten tim basket Teikou telah menaruh curiga pada Kuroko Tetsuya. Dan hanya ia yang menyadarinya, "Nice Pass, Tetsu!"/ "Midorimacchi benar! Kenapa Kurokocchi selalu memakai perban? Apa kau memiliki suatu penyakit?!" Dan sore itu Kuroko merasa hidupnya tak lagi terasa nyaman. Warn: FEM!Kuroko!**

.

.

.

.

"Nice pass, Tetsu!"

Lagi-lagi Kuroko hampir terhuyung ke depan akibat tubuhnya yang didorong sedikit kasar oleh Aomine. Namun beruntung kali ini dorongan Aomine tidak terlalu kuat.

Kise berlari ke arah Kuroko dan tanpa basa-basi segera memeluk tubuh kuroko yang lumayan jauh lebih kacil darinya itu. Pipinya ia gesekkan dengan manja pada pipi putih Kuroko, "Kurokocchi~ Nice pass-ssu! Tapi lain kali berikanlah pass mu padaku! aku juga mau menerima pass darimu, masa Aomine saja!"

Twitch. Mendengar Kise berkata seperti itu membuat telinga Aomine terasa panas saja, "Apa maksudmu, Kise?! Hanya aku yang bisa menerima pass dari Tetsu!" Dengan cepat Aomine segera menarik lengan Kuroko agar segera menjauh dari tubuh sang model. Dan Kuroko sekarang berpindah tangan pada Aomine.

Kuroko sedikit merintih, "Tarikanmu terlalu kasar, Aomine-kun."

"Kau membuatnya kesakitan, Aominecchi!"

"Kalian berisik sekali, Nodayo."

"Latihan yang melelahkan. Ah, Kuro-chin, kau mau snack milikku?" Murasakibara mendekati Kuroko –yang masih dalam kuasa Aomine—dan menyodorkan sebungkus keripik kentang.

"Tidak. Terima kasih atas tawarannya, Murasakibara-kun."

Kise merengut, "Murasakicchi! Aku juga mau keripi—"

Tiba-tiba sebuah gunting terbang melesat dengan sangat cepat melewati wajah sang model. Kaget, Kise jatuh dan terduduk.

"HUAAA!"

Pandangan mereka, kiseki no sedai plus Kuroko melihat pada Gunting merah yang sudah menancap pada dinding gor sekolah mereka tepat dibelakang Kise.

"A-Akashicchi..." Kise menoleh ke arah kapten tim basket Teikou dengan gerakan patah-patah. Jelas ia ketakutan.

Mendengar nama kapten tim basket Teikou tersebut, akhirnya mereka semua ikut menoleh.

"Kau berisik, Ryouta." Lalu tatapan tajam mendarat tepat di kedua bola mata berwarna madu, sukses membuat pemilik mata madu tersebut merinding. "Cepat semuanya pergi ke ruang ganti. Latihan hari ini cukup sampai disini." Setelah mengucapkan itu, Akashi berjalan lebih dulu menuju ruang ganti. Dan aura kegelapan yang tadi sempat terasa memenuhi gor khusus basket, menghilang seketika.

"Seram..." Ujar Kise.

Tidak memedulikan Kise yang masih terduduk, Midorima, Murasakibara, dan Aomine pergi menuju ruang ganti. Kuroko yang sudah bebas dari Aomine berjalan mendekati Kise dan mengulurkan tangan padanya, "Ayo, Kise-kun."

Melihat tangan kecil Kuroko mengulur padanya, tidak bisa membuatnya menyembunyikan rasa senangnya ditambah ia merasa sedikit terharu. Ya, hanya Kuroko-lah yang pengertian padanya di SMP Teikou, "Arigatou Kurokocchi!" ia menyambut tangan Kuroko dan berdiri.

Kise menepuk-nepuk celana pendeknya di bagian bokong—kotor. "Ayo kita ganti ba—"

Kosong.

Kuroko sudah pergi duluan meninggalkannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**DISGUISE**

**Anagata Lady Okita's Fanfiction**

**Kuroko No Basuke belongs to Tadatoshi Fujimaki, this fanfic a little inspired by one of the Doujinshi (i don't know what the title of that doujin)**

**WARN: AU, OOC, Typos, GENDER BENDER, etc.**

**FEM!KUROKO—YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Setelah berganti baju dan membereskan barang-barang pribadinya dalam tas bahkan mengganti sepatu, Midorima duduk disalah satu kursi panjang ruangan itu sambil mengelus-ngelus sebuah kotak bento kosong—Lucky itemnya hari ini. Memang tidak rugi ia menuruti ramalam Oha-asa hari ini. Dengan Lucky itemnya, ia bisa mendapatkan nilai bagus bahkan tertinggi saat ulangan harian pelajaran Fisika siang tadi.

Pemuda berkacamata dan berambut hijau itu sempat melirikkan matanya pada Kuroko yang sekarang tepat berdiri didepannya. Pemuda yang lebih pendek dari Akashi itu terlihat sibuk mengganti pakaiannya, setelah kaos berkeringat itu terlepas dari tubuhnya, terlihat jelas perban meliliti badannya. Menutupi bagian dada sampai pinggangnya. Setiap melihat Kuroko diperban setiap hari bahkan dari pertama ia melihat Kuroko ganti baju, membuat Midorima penasaran. Dalam benaknya Midorima bertanya-tanya kenapa tubuh kuroko bagian itu harus dililiti perban.

"Kuroko," Akhirnya Midorima bersuara, membuat pemilik nama yang dipanggil menoleh kearahnya.

"Ya, Midorima-kun?"

Mendengar Midorima yang lumayan jarang memanggil Kuroko membuat Kise, Aomine, Murasakibara kecuali Akashi menoleh kearah mereka berdua—Midorima dan Kuroko.

"Kenapa kau selalu memakai perban, nodayo?" tanya Midorima. Kini pandangannya tidak lagi pada lucky itemnya, tampi sudah terfokus pada Kuroko yang kini menatapnya masih dalam keadaan setengah telanjang dada, karena ia memakai perban.

Kise yang sudah berganti baju dengan cepat membanting pintu lokernya, "Midorimacchi benar! Kenapa Kurokocchi selalu memakai perban? Apa kau memiliki suatu penyakit?!"

Satu jitakan hinggap dikepala kuning Kise, Aomine yang melakukannya, "Penyakit?! Penyakit apa yang dibalut perban setiap hari?!"

"I-ittai..." Kise mengelus kepalanya.

"Ano..." Kuroko bersuara. "Aku memang sudah biasa memakai perban dari dulu. Rasanya aneh saja kalau aku tidak melilitkan perban ditubuhku." Jawabnya pelan dengan ekspresi datar.

Sambil mengunyah maiubonya, Murasakibara menghampiri tasnya dan duduk sebelah Akashi yang sedang memakai sepatu, "Kuro-chin aneh..."

"Kenapa kau aneh, Kuroko." Ujar Midorima.

Kuroko membalikkan badannya dan menatap lokernya yang terbuka. Melihat kaos dan kemeja putih miliknya, lalu dengan cepat memakainya.

Setelah perkataan Midorima, tiba-tiba ruangan ganti terasa begitu sepi. Tidak ada yang bersuara karena sibuk melanjutkan kegiatan masing-masing. Sampai akhirnya Aomine berdiri dan menghampiri Kuroko yang sudah siap.

"Ayo kita pulang, Tetsu! Aku akan membelikanmu vanilla shake saat perjalanan pulang!" ujar Aomine, lengannya merangkul pundak Kuroko.

Kuroko tersenyum tipis, "Terima kasih, Aomine-kun."

"Sama-sam—"

"Tidak." Tiba-tiba suara dingin terdengar, "Kuroko ada urusan denganku terlebih dahulu. Kau pulang duluan saja, Daiki."

"Hah?"

Akashi berdiri, lalu melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. "Shintarou, Daiki, Ryouta, Atsushi. Cepat keluar dari sini."

Aomine melepaskan rangkulannya dari pundak Kuroko, "Aku akan menunggumu di depan ger—"

"Tidak perlu." Akashi lagi-lagi memotong perkataan Aomine. "Kau pulang duluan saja, Daiki. Aku yang akan mengantarkan Tetsuya pulang."

Mendengar 'perintah' dari Akashi barusan, Aomine tahu bahwa ia tidak bisa membantah. Akhirnya Aomine dan yang lainnya meninggalkan ruangan ganti.

Murasakibara yang paling terakhir keluar, meninggalkan suara pintu yang bergerak untuk tertutup.

Sekarang, hanya ada Akashi dan Kuroko yang berada pada ruang ganti tersebut.

"Ada perlu apa, Akashi-kun?" tanya Kuroko. Kini iris birunya memerhatikan Akashi yang masih berdiam ditempatnya dan masih dengan posisi berdiri dengan kedua tangan terlipat didepan dada.

"Pertanyaanku sama," Akashi membalas tatapan iris biru Kuroko dengan iris dwiwarna miliknya.

Suasana kembali hening untuk beberapa saat, "Kenapa kau selalu memakai perban?"

Kuroko merasakan tubuhnya sedikit menegang. Ia tahu bahwa pertanyaan barusan bukanlah pertanyaan biasa. Bisa disebut sebagai sebuah perintah. Perintah untuk menjawab pertanyaannya.

Topeng berwajah datar tetap terpasang sempurna di wajah pria berambut biru, "Aku merasa tidak nyaman kalau tidak memakai perban. Makanya aku selalu memakainya."

"Benarkah begitu? Aku tahu kau berbohong, Kuroko Tetsuya. Atau lebih baik namamu diubah menjadi..." Jeda sesaat sebelum Akashi melanjutkan, "...Kuroko Tetsuna."

Kuroko Tetsuna.

Kuroko Tetsuna.

Kuroko...Tetsuna.

_**Kuroko Tetsuna.**_

.

.

.

.

Kuroko meringkuk dibawah selimut miliknya. Berharap dunia tidak akan melihatnya. Tamat sudah. Rahasia-nya yang sudah susah payah ia pertahankan semenjak memasuki SMP Teikou terbongkar dengan mudahnya, bahkan sangat mudah oleh kapten tim basketnya.

Pemuda dengan iris dwiwarna dan selalu mengatakan kalau dirinya adalah _**absolute**_. Yang lain tidak bukan adalah Akashi Seijuurou.

"Hwaah!" Teriakan terpendam terdengar dari dalam selimut berwarna biru langit. Oke, Kuroko tahu bahwa teriakan barusannya itu terasa memalukan. Seperti bukan dirinya saja.

Tadi, dia pulang diantarkan Akashi dengan keheningan dan ketegangan yang luar biasa, yang tentunya ketegangan itu dirasakan oleh Kuroko seorang. Dan terima kasih untuk Tuhan yang menciptakannya untuk bisa mehanan ekspresi apapun itu. Sehingga ia bisa tetap memasang wajah datar.

Bagaimana ia bisa tidak tegang berjalan dengan seseorang yang telah 'membongkar' rahasia besarnya? Mengingat hal itu, Kuroko semakin ingin membunuh dirinya sendiri sehingga tidak ada lagi yang mengetahui rahasaianya. Semoga saja...

Semoga saja Akashi Seijuurou benar-benar serius dengan janjinya tadi, dimana ia bejanji bahwa ia tidak akan membocorkan rahasianya bahwa ia sebenarnya adalah...perempuan...

Padahal ia sudah yakin penyamarannya itu sempurna. Ia telah memotong rambutnya seperti laki-laki (Dan ibunya mengamuk karena hal itu), lalu memakai seragam laki-laki (guru dan sekolahnya tahu bahwa ia perempuan, namun karena orang tua Kuroko memohon untuk menyamarkan identitasnya—tentu bukan karena kemauan mereka, tapi karena Kuroko yang memohon waktu itu), dan ia rela merasakan sesak setiap hari untuk membebat dadanya yang syukurlah tidak terlalu besar itu dengan perban, dan yang paling menyiksa dari semua itu adalah, berusaha berbicara disekolah dengan suara laki-laki yang diusahakan setengah mati.

Dan Kuroko hanya akan memakai suara perempuannya untuk dirumah. Memakai suara aslinya yang sebenarnya bisa dibilang lembut dan halus itu. Ah, jangankan menjadi perempuan, menyamar menjadi laki-laki saja suaranya sudah kecil. Dan ia berani bersumpah bahwa ia tidak pernah berteriak selama di Teikou.

Teringat kembali perkataan Akashi di ruang ganti tadi sore,

_Kuroko terdiam ditempatnya. Kedua matanya sedikit melebar. "Aku tahu kau perempuan, Tetsuya..." Akashi berjalan mendekati tubuh kecilnya, dan Kuroko berjalan mundur, menjauhinya. Namun nasib sial berpihak padanya,ia tersudut. Punggungnya merasakan dinginnya pintu-pintu loker—yang ia yakini terasa dingin karena hawa dingin milik Akashi._

_Kedua pasang tangan Akashi berada tepat di masing-masing sisi kepalanya, kedua telapak tangan dingin Akashi bersandar pada pintu loker dibelakang tubuh kecil Kuroko._

"_Akashi-kun..."_

"_Tetsuya. Kau tahu bahwa aku tidak bisa dibohongi. Dan kau tahu bahwa aku tidak suka dibohongi." Kedua iris dwiwarna itu berkilat tajam, "Katakan yang sebenarnya atau aku akan memastikannya sendiri. Tidak peduli bahwa kau menolak sekeras apapun."_

_Akashi menarik nafas pelan sebelum kembali melanjutkan perkataannya, "Aku janji tidak akan memberitahu yang lainnya, termasuk Daiki, Ryouta, Midorima, dan Atsushi."_

_Kuroko merasa jantungnya berdetak cepat. terngiang dua kali perkataan Akashi tentang, "Atau aku akan memastikannya sendiri." Maksudnya itu apa? Kuroko merinding, semoga maksud Akahi tidak sama dengan apa yang sedang dipikirkannya sekarang._

"_M-Maksudmu apa, Akashi-kun?" tanya Kuroko matanya masih menangkap wajah Akashi yang terlihat serius._

"_Aku akan memastikannya sendiri. Itu jika kau tidak mau jujur." Akashi mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Kuroko yang terlihat pucat, "Aku akan memastikannya dengan menelanjangimu."_

"Uaaah!" Terdengar lagi teriakan tertahan dari dalam selimut. Nafas berat keluar dari mulut kecil pemilik rambut biru yang masih tahan menyembunyikan dirinya. Masih jelas. Bahkan masih segar dipikirannya saat Akashi mengucapkan hal tersebut. Kalau ia tadi tidak segara menjawab jujur ia pasti sudah tamat riwayatnya. Bisa dipastikan esok hari telah ada kabar bahwa Kuroko Tetsuna meninggal karena bunuh diri akibat merasakan malu yang luar biasa karena ditelanjangi kapten tim basketnya sendiri.

Kuroko sedikit melongokkan kapalanya keluar selimut, rasanya mendekam didalam selimut membuatnya terasa akan mati kekurangan oksigen. Menghirup udara segar, sedikit membuatnya sedikit tenang. Akibatnya teringat olehnya dengan sisi baik Akashi tadi, bahwa Akashi mengatakan bahwa ia akan menjaga rahasianya dan tidak mengeluarkannya dari tim basket. Karena bagaimanapun juga, tujuan Kuroko menyamar adalah agar ia bisa masuk ekskul basket di Teikou yang terkenal kuat. Namun rupanya masih sempat juga ia berfikir hal yang buruk lagi, ia masih sangat ingat ketika Akashi mengatakan_, "Karena telah membohongiku, jadwal trainingmu kutambah __**tiga kali lipat**__."_

Menyeramkan bukan? Rasanya seperti ditunggu Neraka setelah mendapat perkataan seperti itu. Terutama dari mulut seorang Akashi Sejuurou yang terkenal dengan kesadisannya dalam memberi hukuman.

Dan beginilah akhirnya, rahasianya terbongkar, Neraka menunggunya, dan blahblah. Rasanya Kuroko tidak mau mengingatnya.

Tidak terbayang oleh Kuroko kenapa kapten tim basketnya tersebut bisa mengetahui rahasianya. Ia telah bertanya pada Akashi namun pemuda yang mengaku-ngaku selalu benar itu tidak mau memberitahunya. Ia hanya diam dan seolah tidak mendengar pertanyaan dari Kuroko dan langsung pergi begitu saja. Tapi gara-gara itu juga, Kuroko menduga bahwa Akashi jangan-jangan memang benar-benar menelanjanginya.

"Uh.."Kuroko mengeluh. Lalu berusaha untuk duduk dan menyandarkan dirinya pada kepala ranjang. Ia sibak selimut dari seluruh tubuhnya, memperlihatkan paha putih mulusnya akibat hanya memakai celana pendek yang pendeknya hanya setengah pahanya saja.

Tak terasa air mata jatuh dari kedua matanya. Tak bisa dipungkiri bahwa rasa sedih menghampirinya sekarang, ntah kenapa hidupnya terasa tidak akan terasa nyaman untuk kedepannya. Walau sebenarnya hanya beberapa bulan lagi ia keluar lulus dari SMP Teikou.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kelulusan dari SMP Teikou sudah terlewat lumayan lama. Dan disinilah dirinya sekarang. Berdiri sambil dihujani kelopak bunga Sakura di dalam sebuah area sekolah.

Seirin Senior High School.

Ia tidak yakin pilihan SMA-nya ini adalah pilihan yang tepat, ia masih ingat pesan mematikan yang diucapkan Akashi secara langsung saat hari terakhir di SMP Teikou.

Yang kalau Kuroko ingat, akan membuatnya gemetaran untuk masuk SMA yang ada dihadapannya sekarang ini.

"_Tetsuya." Suara Akashi yang menyebut namanya terdengar sangat dalam dan santai namun mampu membuat hawa di lorong sepi yang mereka berdua berada terasa sangat menyeramkan._

"_Ada perlu apa, Akashi-kun?"_

"_Kau harus masuk Rakuzan Senior High School."_

_Mendengar hal tersebut, Kuroko tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa kagetnya, "T-Tapi? Maksudnya apa Akashi-kun?" Bahkan suara perempuannyalah yang keluar._

"_Kalau kau tetap satu sekolah denganku, aku jamin rahasiamu akan aman sampai kapanpun, Tetsuya. Tapi kalau kau berbeda sekolah denganku, aku yakin kau akan mendapat hal buruk."_

"_Ta-Tapi—"_

"_Tidak ada tapi-tapian. Ini perintah." Ujar Akashi dengan penekanan walaupun ekspresinya datar. Lalu ia mengambil langkah dan meninggalkan Kuroko. Meninggalkan Kuroko dan keterkejutannya._

"_Kau akan tahu akibatnya kalau tidak mau menuruti perintahku."_

_Setelah 'mantan' tim basket Teikou itu hilang dari lorong sepi dan pandangan Kuroko, Kuroko terjatuh dan terduduk. Tidak percaya kaptennya akan berbicara seperti itu. Beserta memikirkan perintahnya, __**"Kau harus masuk Rakuzan Senior High** School."_

Kuroko merasakan bulu kuduknya beridiri. Bayangkan, Neraka apa yang akan menunggunya? Ia telah melanggar perintah sang kapten, dengan memasuki Seirin Senior High School. Ntahlah apa yang akan terjadi jika Akashi tahu bahwa ia tidak masuk Rakuzan.

"Klub basket! Ayo gabung Klub basket!"

Lamunannya bubar saat mendengar teriakan barusan. Teriakan yang menawarkan untuk gabung dalam tim basket...SMA Seirin. Iris birunya menatap seorang pemuda yang anehnya mirip dengan kucing sedang mengangkat atau lebih tepatnya menunjukan kertas dimana bertuliskan 'Klub Basket'.

Kuroko mengelus tengkuknya sebentar—tetap dengan wajah datarnya—, terasa olehnya angin musim semi meniup-niup lehernya yang terekspos jelas. Padahal sempat ia merasakan rambutnya yang panjangnya hampir sebahu menutupi lehernya selama kurang lebih sebulan. Karena selama liburan menunggu masuk SMA ia sempat memanjangkan rambutnya.

Ia pun mengambil buku kecil dari sakunya, dan membukanya sembarang karena ia tidak ada niat untuk membacanya, ia hanya menggunakan buku itu untuk mengalihkan perhatiannya dari ancaman Akashi tadi.

Setelah cukup yakin, ia mulai melangkahkan kakinya menuju pendaftaran 'Klub Basket Seirin.'

Dan tetap membawa nama samarannya, Kuroko Tetsuya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.:TBC:.**

Akhirnya, fanfic pertama Kurobasu pertama saya selesai juga. Fiyuh :D

Sepertinya ada yang keberatan dengan Fem!Kuroko, ya? xD Gomen minna-san jika tidak suka, sebenarnya saya juga kurang suka pada awalnya, tapi kemarin –baru kemarin—saya melihat Doujin blahblahxFem!Kurokoxblahblah yang bertemakan r18, semenjak itu saya mencintai Fem Kuroko **#saltocantik** *abaikan*

Tadinya juga FF ini akan saya buat dengan rate M karena terinspirasi dari doujin tersebut, tapi sepertinya saya tidak mau berbuat dosa di tahun 2014 ini minna-san -_-v *walau tidak yakin* **#dilemparguntingmerah**

Kalau cerita diatas membingungkan, bilang saja ke saya lewat review dan bilang saja jika ada kesalahan dalam penulisan, dan lain-lain. Karena bagi saya itu sangat membantu, Asalkan jangan berbentuk flame, ya.

ohya, saya ingin mengucapkan,

"**HAPPY NEW YEAR 2014~!" #TEBARBUNGA :D**

**Oke, Review kudasai^^**


	2. Chapter 2

"Tak kusangka anak berambut biru itu adalah anggota hantu ke-6 bayangan!" Ujar Koganei bersemangat.

"Berisik, Koganei. Kita di perpustakaan, baka." Tegur Hyuga. Merasa lelah berdiri sekian lama, ia akhirnya menggeser bangku yang berada disebelah Riko dan duduk diatasnya, "Padahal sudah tiga bulan semenjak Kuroko gabung dengan tim basket kita. Tapi Sampai sekarang aku masih tidak bisa mempercayainya. Kalau kuperhatikan, dari tinggi dan fisiknya, ia sama sekali bukan kriteria pemain basket. Bahkan rasanya aku tidak pernah melihatnya jika aku menonton pertandingan dimana SMP Teikou bermain."

Izuki menghela nafas, "Dia memilki kemampuan langka, Hyuga. Misdirection."

Mitobe yang berdiri disamping Izuki mengangguk menyetujui.

Riko melihat ke-lima temannya termasuk Tsuchida yang sekarang berdiri di depannya, di depan meja pilihannya di perpustakaan SMA Seirin tersebut.

"Tapi…" Izuki kembali bersuara, "Bukankah ia terlihat manis?"

"HEH?!"

"KAU KENAPA, IZUKI?!" Teriak Koganei, horror.

"KUMOHON JANGAN BERTERIAK!" Terdengar teriakan keras, yang mereka ketahui betul kalau teguran barusan untuk mereka yang tentu saja dari ibu penjaga perpustakaan.

Hyuga memasang wajah terkejut, tidak percaya. "Kenapa kau berfikir seperti itu, Izuki?!" Kini Hyuga sedikit berbisik. Riko ikut memandang syok ke arah Izuki, begitu juga yang lainnya.

Izuki yang merasa tidak ada yang aneh dengan kata-katanya hanya mengangkat bahu, "Ntahlah? Aku hanya mengambil kesimpulan dari pendapatku semenjak aku pertama melihatnya."

"Seram…" Koganei berkomentar.

Izuki melihat Koganei dengan pandangan heran, "Memangnya salah jika aku mengatainya manis?"

Hyuga berdiri dan menunjuk Izuki tepat didepan muka, "Jangan bilang kalau kau menyukai satu sama La—"

Izuki menepis tangan Hyuga dengan kasar, "TIDAK, BODOH! JANGAN SALAH SANGKA!"

"SUDAH KUBILANG MOHON UNTUK TIDAK BERTERIAK!" suara wanita yang menegur kembali bergema didalam perpustakaan. Membuat yang ditegur menegang ketakutan.

Hyuga mengelus tangan kanannya, korban kekerasan Izuki, "Baiklah, baiklah…"

"Tapi menurutku, Kuroko-kun memang terlihat sangat manis." Tutur Riko.

"RI-RIKO?!/COACH?!" Teriak Hyuga, Koganei, Tsuchida berbarengan.

Mendengar itu Izuki langsung tersenyum senang karena akhirnya ada yang sependapat diantara mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kuroko memasuki salah satu wc pada toilet khusus laki-laki di Seirin. Setelah menyuruh Kagami untuk bersedia menunggunya yang sepertinya akan agak lama di wc, Kuroko segera memasuki wc tersebut.

Pertama, Kuroko buang air kecil. Ya, buang air kecil. Tapi rasanya ia merasa janggal dengan salah satu bagian tubuhnya.

"Uh?"

Perlahan kedua tangan kecil pucatnya meraba kedua buah dadanya sendiri.

"Gawat…" Bisik Kuroko. Jangan sampai omongannya terdengar keluar. Bisa gawat.

Ya, Gawat. Ia merasakan kedua dadanya semakin tumbuh…besar saja. Kini ia berfikir bahwa membebat dadanya adalah bukan pilihan baik, justru berbahaya. Rasanya semakin lama semakin sesak. Gawat, benar-benar gawat. Baru 3 bulan masa SMA dan ia akan dipusingkan lagi oleh masalah penyamaran? Ayolah, Kuroko ingin mengikuti winter cup!

Dirabanya kembali kedua dadanya yang agak 'menyembul' walau sudah dibebat itu.

Dalam hati Kuroko berdo'a, "Kumohon jangan membesar…"

Sekali lagi, kalau dadanya membesar, ini gawat.

Penggunaan perban sebagai penutup dadanya selama ini tidak akan bisa bertahan lama. Apa yang harus ia lakukan?

Tak beberapa lama kemudian, Kuroko mendengar teriakan marah-marah dari Kagami yang menyuruhnya untuk cepat keluar dari wc.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DISGUISE**

**Anagata Lady Okita's Fanfiction**

**Kuroko no Basuke **** Tadatoshi Fujimaki.**

**OCs ****© Anagata Lady**

**AKASHI SEIJUUROU | KUROKO TETSUYA**

**WARN: OOC, TYPO(S), GENDER BENDER, etc..**

**(Disini Tinggi Kuroko 156 cm. Soalnya dia perempuan.)**

**FEM!KUROKO—YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jam menunjukan pukul 4 Sore. Kuroko berjalan sedikit gontai menuju rumahnya bersama Kagami Taiga, cahayanya yang baru. Setelah latihan basket tadi, Pemuda berambut merah tersebut memaksa untuk mengantar Kuroko sampai rumah. Namun tentu Kuroko tidak ingin itu terjadi. Ia takut setelah Kagami mengetahui rumahnya, Kagami mendatanginya kapan saja dan bisa saja disaat dia sedang memakai baju perempuan, pemuda dari Amerika tersebut akan melihatnnya. Maka Kuroko sudah berencana akan menghilang alias kabur di belokan pertigaan yang sudah terlihat dari posisisnya sekarang. Dimana ia dan Kagami berjalan.

"…Kuroko?" Kagami buka suara. Kedua matanya melirik ke arah Kuroko yang lumayan jauh lebih pendek darinya.

"Ya?" Kuroko mendongak, namun masih terus melangkah.

Kagami menggaruk bagian belakang lehernya, "Anu…itu loh. Rambutmu itu kenapa cepat sekali memanjang? Lihatlah rambutmu di kaca. Sudah memanjang sedikit."

Kuroko lantas segera meraba rambutnya bagian diatas ubun-ubun, "Benarkah?"

Kagami mengangguk.

Setelah meraba sedikit rambut birunya yang halus, Kuroko kembali melihat kedepan. Tidak ingin meneruskan pembicaraan tentang rambutnya yang memanjang lebih lanjut dengan Kagami. Di dalam hati Kuroko menggerutu. Pertama, masalah payudara miliknya. Kedua, rambutnya.

…Ia seperti baru puber saja. Dan 'puber'nya itu bisa mendatangkan masalah, yaitu membongkar identitasnya.

Dan itu adalah masalah. Rasanya Kuroko ingin menangis sekeras-kerasnya karena merasa bahwa masa SMA-nya tidak akan menjadi masa- masa yang baik. Ditambah dengan ancaman Akashi tentang menyuruhnya untuk masuk Rakuzan. Kuroko harus bersiap mendapatkan neraka kapan saja dari Akashi akibat tidak melaksanakan perintah absolute darinya.

Pertigaan semakin dekat, Kagami dan Kuroko akan segera mencapai pertigaan tersebut. Menyadari bahwa sudah dekat, Kuroko dengan misdirectionnya segera kabur. Menghilang secepat mungkin tanpa sepengatahuan Kagami.

"Rumahmu masih jauh, Kuroko?" Kagami menoleh ke arah samping kanannya, dan hilang. Kuroko telah menghilang.

"Sialan kau, Kuroko!" Tanpa sadar Kagami berteriak dan membuat anak kecil yang melewatinya menangis kencang. Mengundang tatapan maut ibunda dari sang anak mengarah tajam pada sosok Kagami yang sedang kesal.

.

.

.

.

"Hah…Hah…" Kuroko mengatur nafasnya yang berat karena sehabis berlari. Akhirnya ia telah sampai didepan gerbang besar rumahnya yang tertutup rapat. Akibat terlalu lelah sehabis berlari, tangan kiri Kuroko yang kecil itu memegang pagar besi kuat-kuat, sehingga tangan kanannya bersandar pada lututnya. Ia menunduk, benar-benar sedang berusaha mengatur nafasnya.

TIN TIN!

Kuroko menyipitkan matanya. Kini dibelakangnya terdapat sebuah mobil. Yang ia ketahui itu adalah mobil Otou-sannya.

"Suna-chan?! Kau baik-baik saja?!" Dengan cepat Kuroko Sougo keluar dari mobilnya dan berjalan mendekati Kuroko.

Pemilik surai bluenette tiba-tiba merasakan kedua telapak tangan besar memegang bahunya. Saat ia mendongak ia mendapati wajah Otou-sannya yang terlihat khawatir.

"Otou-san? Hah…Otousan kenapa pulang cepat?" Tanya Kuroko sambil masih dalam proses mengontrol nafasnya.

Kuroko Sougo menatap khawatir pada putri satu-satunya yang masih terlihat berusaha mengatur nafasnya. Tentu ia sangat khawatir. Mengetahui anaknya memiliki fisik yang lemah.

"Kau habis berlari? Apa kau dikejar-kejar seseorang? Kau tahu, Tou-san paling tidak suka melihatmu seperti ini. Cepat masuk kerumah. Lalu nanti ceritakan pada Tou-san dan Kaa-san apa yang sebenarnya terjadi." Ujar Kuroko Sougo berturut-turut. Benar-benar seorang Ayah yang peduli anaknya.

Kuroko merasakan nafasnya mulai teratur, "Tidak, Otou-san. Tadi aku hanya dikejar anjing." Jawab Kuroko asal dan tentu saja itu bohong. Kuroko segera membuka pagar lebar-lebar, agar bisa dimasuki mobil Otou-sannya, lalu berjalan menuju pintu berwarna putih yang merupakan pintu utama dari rumahnya yang lumayan besar tersebut. Sedangkan Tou-sannya kembali memasuki mobil sedan hitamnya dan segera memasukkan mobilnya kedalam halaman rumah dan memarkirkannya dengan rapi di bagasi.

Sebelum tangan kanan Kuroko menyentuh gagang pintu rumahnya, tiba-tiba pintu terbuka dan Kuroko langsung merasakan pelukan erat pada tubuhnya.

"Suna-chan~ kau pulang juga…" Seorang wanita yang memiliki warna rambut senada dengan Kuroko serta dengan iris dan warna kulit yang sama warna pula, memeluk erat putri kesayangannya alias Kuroko Tetsuna. Sedangkan yang dipeluk menghela nafas. Barusan itu pernyataan macam apa? Seperti Kuroko sudah tidak pulang selama bertahun-tahun saja.

Lama-kelamaan Kuroko merasakan pelukan Okaa-sannya semakin menguat, membuatnya kembali sulit bernafas, "Le-lepas, Okaa-san..."

"Oh!" Dengan cepat Kuroko Kagura melepaskan pelukan mautnya dari putri tercintanya, lalu memandang Putrinya lekat-lekat, lalu beralih kearah suaminya yang kini telah berdiri dibelakang Kuroko.

"Sou-kun?! Kau pulang cepat?"

Pria dewasa bersurai hitam dengan kedua iris berwarna hazel mengangguk pelan, " Ya, banyak rapat yang ditunda oleh beberapa klien."

"Ohya, Tadaima, Okaa-san." Kuroko tersenyum.

"Tadaima." Diikuti oleh Sougo.

"Okaeri~" Jawab Kagura dengan senyum mengembang dibibir pink-nya.

.

.

.

.

Setelah mandi dan mengganti pakaian dengan baju santai, Kuroko melangkahkan kakinya keluar kamar dan segera turun kelantai satu. Berniat mengikuti acara makan malam dengan Okaa-san dan Otou-sannya.

Baru Kuroko menampakkan batang hidungnya di ambang ruang makan, Kuroko Kagura memasang ekspresi cemberut. Melihat itu, Kuroko bertanya-tanya.

"Ada yang salah denganku, Okaa-san?" Tanya Kuroko sambil berjalan mendekati salah satu kursi kosong yang berada diseberang kursi yang diduduki Otou-sannya. Kini Otou-sannya itu sibuk sesekali menyeruput kopi hangatnya sambil menatap fokus pada iPad ditangan kirinya.

Kuroko Kagura mengambilkan beberapa sendok nasi dan meletakkannya pada piring Kuroko.

"Okaa-san masih risih melihatmu dengan rambut pendek seperti itu. Bayangkan, kau kini memakai celana pendek selutut dan kaus yang lumayan longgar. Kalau rambutmu sedikit panjang, kau pasti akan terlihat lucu dan manis sekali, Suna-chan. Tapi dengan rambutmu yang seperti laki-laki itu rasanya…" Kagura menggantungkan kalimatnya, tidak ada niatan untuk membereskan ucapannya. Lalu ia mengambil beberapa lauk juga untuk Kuroko.

Kuroko tidak menjawab. Ini bukan pertama kalinya Okaa-sannya berkata demikian kepada dirinya, mungkin ini sudah yang kesekian puluh kalinya. Dan biasanya Kuroko tidak meresponnya. Seperti tidak mendengar apa-apa.

Namun tiba-tiba Kagura tersenyum senang, "Tapi sebentar lagi, Suna-chan tidak perlu mendegar Okaa-san berkata seperti ini lagi."

"Eh?" Kuroko menatap heran pada Okaa-sannya.

"Baguslah kalau begitu, Okaa-san. Okaa-san memang seharusnya tidak banyak protes pada model rambutku ini." Ujar Kuroko kalem sambil mengambil potongan brokoli dengan sumpit dan memakannya pelan.

"Maksudku bukan itu, Suna-chan. Ah, sekarang adalah saatnya aku menceritakan yang sebenarnya padamu." Ujar Kagura. Ia menggeser sedikit kursinya dan mendekat kearah Kuroko. Namun Kuroko tidak mempedulikannya dan melanjutkan makan.

Sougo menghela nafas sebentar, "Ceritakan padanya dengan perlahan, Kagura. Jangan terlalu beruntut dan langsung ke-intinya sehingga membuatnya kaget. Bahkan sampai membuat Suna-chan pingsan."

"Hah?" Tanya Kuroko bingung.

Kagura mengibas-ngibaskan tangan kirinya, "Abaikan Otou-sanmu, Suna-chan. Dengarkan aku dulu."

Jeda sejenak sebelum Kagura kembali melanjutkan, "Besok kau akan masuk SMA Rakuzan."

"UHUK!" Kuroko terbatuk. Untunglah ia sedang tidak mengunyah. Kalau iya, bisa dipastikan beberapa butir nasi akan meloncat keluar dari mulut kecilnya. Namun tetap saja ia tersedak. Kuroko memukul dadanya, tiba-tiba dadanya terasa sakit.

Sougo segera meletakkan iPadnya diatas meja makan dan segera beranjak berpindah mendekati putri kesayangannya, "Kagura! Sudah kubilang jangan langsung bicara ke inti!" Tangan kiri Sougo sibuk mengelus-ngelus punggung Kuroko. Sedangkan Kuroko masih sibuk terbatuk.

Seperti tidak mendengar perkataan suaminya, ia kembali melanjutkan, "Tentu sebagai perempuan. Bukan laki-laki."

"UHUK! UHUK!" Batuk Kuroko semakin keras terdengar. Kuroko merasakan air mata berkumpul di pelupuk matanya. Rasa tersedaknya semakin menjadi.

"Dan kau akan bertunangan dengan Akashi Seijuu—"

Sebelum Kagura melanjutkan kata-katanya, Kuroko sudah jatuh pingsan pada dekapan Otou-sannya.

Kagura dan Sougo membelalakan kedua mata mereka, "SUNA-CHAN?!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**TBC**_

**Review Kudasai?^^**


	3. Chapter 3

Kuroko menggeliat diatas tempat tidur biru muda miliknya, lalu kedua kelopak matanya bergerak-gerak seperti ingin terbuka. Melihat itu, Kagura tersenyum senang, dihapusnya air mata yang mengalir di pipi putihnya.

"Suna-chan!"

"Dia bangun?" Sougo yang sedari tadi duduk di sofa berwarna biru yang berada disalah satu sudut kamar Kuroko, Segera beranjak dan mendekati istrinya yang duduk di kursi kecil tepat disamping kanan sisi tempat tidur Kuroko.

Kagura melirik sebentar kearah suaminya, lalu beralih menatap Kuroko kembali. Dilihatnya putri semata wayang miliknya membuka kedua kelopak matanya secara perlahan, Memperlihatkan iris biru muda yang jernih.

"SUNA-CHAN!" Kagura berteriak senang dan segera memeluk Kuroko dengan erat. Walaupun ia yang membuat Kuroko pingsan, namun tetap saja ia tidak bisa menyingkirkan rasa kasihan dan khawatir pada anaknya.

Kuroko yang masih belum sepenuhnya mengumpulkan nyawa hanya bisa pasrah dipeluk kuat-kuat—lagi—oleh Okaa-sannya.

"Oka…Oka—"

Sougo menarik kedua bahu istrinya secara perlahan. Seakan mengerti apa yang ingin diucapkan Kuroko, ia menjauhkan istrinya dari tubuh kecil Kuroko agar tidak membuat putrinya itu kembali sesak nafas dan jatuh pingsan kembali.

Dengan berat hati Kagura harus melepaskan pelukannya dari tubuh putrinya.

"Suna-chan, kau tidak apa-apa? Kepalamu sakit?" Sougo bertanya pada Kuroko yang kini menatap kosong ke arah langit-langit kamarnya yang berwarna putih. Melihat Putrinya seperti itu, membuat Sougo menjadi semakin khawatir. Ia berfikir bahwa Kuroko masih shock dan tidak bisa menerima pernyataan yang istrinya ucapkan setengah jam yang lalu.

Sama seperti suaminya, yang menyadari Kuroko bersikap seperti itu, membuat Kagura kembali menangis. Ia merasa benar-benar bersalah.

Pelan, Kagura mengelus surai bluenette Kuroko yang begitu halus, "Suna-chan…maafkan Okaa-san atas ucapan Okaa-san tadi…"

Sougo tersenyum lembut, lega mengetahui istrinya meminta maaf. Ia harap setelah insiden pemberitahuan mendadak dan Kuroko pingsan, Kagura tidak akan mengulang sikapnya yang selalu berkata tanpa berfikir panjang dulu.

Kepala Kuroko menoleh lemah dan begitu pelan ke arah Okaa-san dan Otou-sannya. Melihat Okaa-sannya menangis dan wajah kawatir Otou-sannya, ia merasa bersalah dan turut sedih. Walau seharusnya ialah yang paling menyedihkan sekarang.

"Iya…Okaa-san." Ujar Kuroko lemah.

Menarik nafas, Kuroko kembali melanjutkan, "Tapi aku harap yang tadi itu hanya lelucon belaka Okaa-san. Dari mana Okaa-san tahu temanku yang bernama Akashi-kun?"

Mendengar penuturan anaknya, membuat Kagura sedikit terkejut. Lalu ia melirik ke arah suaminya yang ternyata membalas lirikannya.

"Ano…kalau itu…" Ujar Sougo ragu-ragu. Ia takut Kuroko akan pingsan lagi jika ia dan istrinya menceritakan hal yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Begitu juga dengan Kagura, ia melirik cemas ke arah kedua tangannya yang saling bertautan di atas kedua pahanya.

"Kalau soal itu…Okaa-san serius. Maksud Okaa-san…apa yang diucapkan Okaa-san tadi itu bukan...lelucon."

Kuroko membelalakkan kedua matanya. Ia segera mengambil posisi duduk dengan cepat, membuat Sougo dan Kagura kaget atas aksinya.

"Kembali berbaring, Suna-chan! kau masih butuh istirahat!" Bentak Sougo yang bisa dikatakan pelan itu. Lalu kedua tangan besarnya terlulur untuk membuat Kuroko kembali berbaring, namun Tiba-tiba tepisan keraslah yang terasa di pergelangan tangan kanannya.

Sougo menatap semakin cemas pada Kuroko. Baru saja. Ya, baru saja Kuroko menepis keras tangannya.

Kagura membelalakkan kedua matanya. Tak percaya melihat Kuroko memperlakukan kasar Otou-sannya sendiri. Seumur hidup, ia belum pernah melihat Kuroko seperti ini, apalagi sampai memukul orang tuanya.

"…Suna..-chan…" Kagura menatap sedih anaknya yang kini sudah menangis sesegukan. Kedua tangan kecil Kuroko berusaha menghapus air matanya yang terus saja mengalir. Wajahnya yang putih bersih itu kini berubah warna menjadi kemerah-merahan.

"Kena..pa?"

"Suna-chan…"

"KENAPA?!"

Sougo dan Kagura membatu ditempat.

"Rencana kalian itu malah memperparah semuanya! Bagimana bisa…Bagaimana bisa aku besok akan pindah ke Rakuzan?! Bagaimana bisa aku akan kembali menjadi perempuan di masa SMA-ku ini? Dimana sebentar lagi akan ada pertandingan inter-high dan winter cup?! Dan bagaimana bisa aku akan bertunangan dengan Akashi-kun?!"

Kuroko kembali mengatur nafasnya, air matanya malah semakin banyak keluar. Ia tahu ini memalukan. Tapi ia benar-benar tidak suka mendapati kenyataan yang baginya buruk itu.

Kagura ikut menangis, kini kedua tangannya berusaha merengkuh tubuh kecil putrinya.

"Maafkan—" sebelum kedua tangannya berhasil menggapai Kuroko, Kuroko segera beranjak dari kasurnya dan berlari keluar kamar.

"SUNA-CHAN!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

**DISGUISE**

**Anagata Lady Okita's Fanfiction**

**Kuroko no Basuke ****belongs to**** Tadatoshi Fujimaki.**

**OCs ****© Anagata Lady**

**AKASHI SEIJUUROU | KUROKO TETSUYA | KISE RYOUTA**

**WARN: OOC, TYPO(S), GENDER BENDER, etc..**

**(Disini Tinggi Kuroko 165 cm. Maaf saya labil minna-san :v . Sepertinya kalau Tinggi Kuroko 160 cm kebawah itu terlalu pendek untuk Kuroko. Tinggi Momoi saja 161 cm. Maaf, saya tidak memerhatikan hal ini sebelumnya. Terima kasih untuk el cierto yang mengingatkan *bow*)**

**FEM!KUROKO—YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seorang wanita berambut Hitam sebahu terlihat sibuk membetulkan dasi yang terpasang pada kerah tuxedo berwarna hitam suaminya, Akashi Raito. Memang kedua tangannya sibuk bekerja pada dasi hitam suaminya, namun kedua matanya sesekali mengawasi putranya yang sudah duduk tenang di sofa berwarna merah marun yang hanya dikhususkan untuk diduduki satu orang.

Kini mereka sedang berkumpul di ruang keluarga, bersiap-siap untuk segera pergi ke sesuatu tempat. Padahal waktu sudah menunjukan pukul setengah tuju malam, beberapa menit lagi sebelum waktu makan malam tiba. Kalau saja Akashi Reika tidak merajuk suaminya untuk tidak pergi, maka pada jam ini Akashi Seijuurou tidak akan berada di ruang keluarga. Seperti biasa dia akan berdiam dikamar dan membaca buku ataupun bermain shogi.

"Sei-kun."

Suara yang begitu lembut namun terdengar mengintimidasimemecahkan kesunyian di dalam ruangan keluarga tersebut. Mengundang kedua iris heterokromatik menoleh pada sumber suara yang telah menyebut namanya.

"…hm?"

Reika menghela nafas, lalu duduk di salah satu sofa kosong yang persis seperti Akashi.

"Jangan mengacaukan acara malam ini."

Akashi mendengus, "Seharusnya Okaa-san yang yang bersiap-siap untuk tidak mengacau—"

CKRIS

Akashi tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya. Dan tidak melirik ke arah sebuah pisau yang sudah menancap pada lemari hiasan kayu yang berada tepat dibelakangnya.

"Kau jangan mengacaukan malam ini, Sei-kun." Akashi Reika mengulang ucapannya sambil tersenyum manis kea rah putranya. Raito yang melihat istrinya lagi-lagi melempar pisau sembarangan hanya menghela nafas. Raito juga penasaran dimana istrinya itu menyimpan pisau. Sejak tadi ia selalu memerhatikan istrinya, tentu saja. Namun ia tidak melihat sama sekali istrinya yang kini telah memakai _maxi dress_ berwarna merah itu membawa atau memegang benda tajam kesayangannya bernama pisau.

Reika kembali melanjutkan kegiatan merapikan dasi suaminya dan tersenyum lembut ke arahRaito, "Besok akan kubuang lemari itu."

Sekali lagi, Raito menghela nafas. Bukan hal asing lagi jika hampir seluruh perabotan di rumah mereka rusak, maupun itu dengan pisau ataupun gunting. Sebenarnya gunting rumput taman juga pernah ikut andil dalam merusak perabotan-perabotan di mansion mereka.

Sepertinya besok ia akan dipaksa Reika untuk menemaninya membeli lemari baru.

Selesai membantu suaminya membenarkan dasi, Reika segera mengambil tas kecil berwarna merahnya yang terletak diatas meja kecil tepat disamping sofa yang Akashi duduki. Akashi sama sekali tidak ada niatan untuk memperhatikan Okaa-sannya.

"Ayo kita berangkat, Sei-kun! Keluarga Kuroko pasti sudah menunggu kita!" Ujar Reika penuh semangat, lalu berjalan keluar ruang keluarga terlebih dahulu.

Akashi hanya diam, belum ada niatan untuk bangkit dari duduknya. Kepala merah Akshi tertunduk, membuat Raito tidak bisa melihat ekspresi apa yang dipasang Akashi sekarang.

Tiba-tiba Raito berjalan mendekati Akashi, lalu berhenti satu meter didepan anaknya, "Aku tidak tahu apa yang kau rasakan. Tapi setidaknya bisakah kau membuat pertemuan kita dengan keluarga Kuroko merasa nyaman dan bersahabat?"

Beberapa detik telah terlewat namun belum terdengar jawaban dari mulut Akashi Seijuurou. Raito berniat untuk mengulang perkataannya kembali namun terbatalkan karena Akahi yang tiba-tiba berdiri. Kini ia dan Akashi berhadapan.

Raito sedikit terkejut melihat tatapan dari manik dwiwarna anaknya itu terlihat berbeda.

"Tenang saja, Tou-san. Aku tahu apa yang harus kulakukan."

Dan kedua mata merah Raito juga melihat senyuman yang ia tidak tahu pasti apa artinya tersungging di sepasang bibir Akashi Seijuurou.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Suna-chan! bantu Okaa-san memilih baju yang bagus untukmu malam ini! Ah! Ini! Ini! Bagaimana dengan ini?! Eh! Tapi ini juga bagus?!"

Kuroko Tetsuna hanya bisa menatap Okaa-san tercintanya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Entahlah senang atau sedih. Namun sepertinya kata sedihlah yang lebih tepat. Dilihatnya dua pasang mini dress __yang terlihat elegan dengan warna dan model yang berbeda masih tergantung rapi di kedua hanger yang dipegang Okaa-sannya. Gaun berwarna pink muda dan merah hati.

"…" Ah, Kuroko benar-benar membisu.

"A-aku bingung! Suna-chan pasti bagus memakai apa saja tapi—ah, mana Sou-kun? Apa ia setuju kalau kau memakai yang ini…atau ini?" Kini Kagura telah melempar dua mini dress yang tadi sempat dipegangnya ke atas kasur Kuroko dan mengambil dua gaun yang lainnya. Kini berwarna biru muda dan hitam.

Kuroko membelalakkan kedua matanya, dari mana Okaa-sannya mendapat mini dress sebanyak itu? Apa jangan-jangan Okaa-sannya itu telah membelikannyamini dress jauh-jauh hari. Alias seperti acara yang akan ia hadiri sebentar lagi sudah terencanakan.

Kini Kuroko kembali memasang wajah lesu. Dalam hatinya ia benar-benar merutuki nasibnya.

.

.

.

Setengah jam yang lalu…

Kuroko Sougo sibuk memegangi pinggang kecil Kuroko Tetsuna. Dengan sekuat tenaga ia berusaha menghalangi putrinya yang berniat untuk kabur. Sedangkan Kuroko Kagura ikut menghalangi jalan akses Kuroko untuk kabur. Kini meraka sedang ribut-ribut tepat di ambang pintu utama rumah mereka.

"Lepaskan aku Otou-saan!" Ujar Tetsuna dengan setengah berteriak. Kini tangan kecilnya masih berusaha melepaskan kedua tangan tou-sannya yang melilit pinggang kecilnya itu. Walau ia tahu itu tidak akan berhasil alias percuma.

"Kau mau kabur kemana?!" Kini perlahan tapi pasti Kuroko mulai terseret kembali kedalam rumah. Dengan segera Kagura menutup pintu dan menguncinya. Lalu segera menyembunyikan kuncinya.

"Okaa-san!" Protes Kuroko karena melihat akses terbesarnya untuk keluar telah hilang karena Kaa-sannya.

"Tidak, Suna-chan! lagi pula kau mau kemana?" Tanya Kagura dengan kedua tangan berkacak pinggang. Kedua mata besarnya yang memiliki manik biru muda itu kini fokus menatap anaknya yang masih memberontak dipegangan tou-sannya.

"Kemana saja!" Jawab Kuroko. Kini kedua kakinya semakin kuat menendang-nendang di udara. Karena postur tubuh Sougo yang lebih tinggi dan Kuroko yang pendek, tentu ia bisa menggendong Kuroko sehingga tubuh kecil Kuroko terangkat.

"Mouu Suna-chaan, tolong jangan seperti itu!" Ujar Kagura memelas.

"Benar Suna-chan! kau membuat kami sangat khawa—"

…

Ucapan Sougo terhenti karena merasakan ponselnya bergetar di saku celana santainya. Kini ia hanya menggendong Tetsuna dengan tangan kirinya sedangkan tangan kanannya mengambil ponsel dan segera menekan tombol hijau.

Setelah ia dekatkan dengan daun telinganya, ia menyapa, "Hallo?"

Terjadi keheningan beberapa saat dari seberang telepon. Ditambah kini dengan Tetsuna yang sudah berhenti berontak dan Kagura yang terdiam. Sepertinya penasaran dengan siapa yang menelfon Sougo.

"Ah…" terdengar suara berat menyahut, "Bagimana kalau malam ini—"

Terdengar suara keributan dari seberang telepon, "Ah! Halo? Apa ini dengan Kuroko-san?" Kini yang terdengar adalah suara perempuan. Dan Kuroko Sougo sepertinya tahu siapa sang pemilik suara.

Sougo menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinga dan melihat nama pemanggil yang tertera, tertera sebuah nama: 'Akashi Raito.'

"Raito..?" Gumam Sougo. Kembali ditempelkannya ponsel dengan daun telinganya.

"Apa? Raito yang menelfon?!" Kagura terkejut.

Kedua mata Kuroko membelalak, ia merasa tidak asing dengan nama yang disebutkan Tou-sannya dan Kaa-sannya itu, "Rai..to?"

"Aku ingin keluargaku dan keluargamu melakukan makan malam bersama di restoran Takazawa Tokyo. Malam ini. Aku tunggu kau, istrimu beserta putrimu pukul setengah Sembilan malam. Jangan terlambat."

Pip.

Telepon terputus.

Sougo menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinganya. Baru saja ia mendengar omongan atau yang bisa dikatakan perintah dari mulut yang sudah sangat diketahuinya.

Siapa lagi seorang wanita yang dikenalnya dengan suaranya yang selalu mengintimidasi? Tentu saja, hanya Sakata Reika yang kini telah berubah nama menjadi Akashi Reika.

Kagura berkacak pinggang kembali, "Raito menelfon?"

Kuroko menatap cemas Tou-sannya, "Ayah…Akashi-kun?"

Sougo kembali memasukkan ponselnya ke saku celananya dan menghela nafas sebentar. Diturunkannya Kuroko secara perlahan. Membuat Kuroko bertanya-tanya.

"Otou-san…tadi itu ayah Akashi-kun?" Tanya Kuroko hati-hati. Takut-takut dugaannya benar.

Sougo melirik kearah Kagura, dengan ekspresi yang tidak bisa diartikan.

"Kagura."

"Ya?"

"Cepat bawa Tetsuna dan dandani dia. Reika meminta untuk bertemu malam ini."

Kagura terkejut, "Reika-san?! bertemu malam ini?!"

Kuroko mulai melangkah mundur. Dandani? Apa maksudnya? Dan siapa Reika?

Sougo mengambil langkah cepat menuju kamarnya yang berada dilantai dua, bersiap-siap.

"Cepat urus Suna-chan, Kagura!" Ujar Sougo sambil berlari kecil menaiki tangga yang berada di dekat ruang utama.

Seakan mengerti ucapan suaminya, Kagura segera menarik pergelangan tangan kiri Kuroko dan segera menariknya ke lantai dua, menuju kamar putrinya.

"Kaa-san?! Apa yang terjadi? Kaa-san?!" Tanya Kuroko panik. Perasaan tidak enak tiba-tiba menghampirinya. Namun Kagura tidak menjawab pertanyaannya.

.

.

.

"Baik! Baju ini cocok untukmu! Kyaaa~! Akhirnya aku bisa melihat putriku seperti ini!"

Kagura memeluk erat tubuh kecil putrinya yang kini telah berbalut mini dress berwarna biru muda yang bisa dibilang…agak seksi tersebut. Dengan gaunnya yang hanya sebatas setengah pahanya tersebut, meng-ekspos jelas pahanya yang putih.

Rambutnya kini tidak terlihat seperti rambut milik Kuroko Tetsuya yang orang-orang kenal, melainkan rambutnya kini panjangnya sampai ke punggungnya, bahkan hampir mengenai pinggang. Dengan adanya poni kesamping dan rambut yang sedikit ikal dibagian bawah, maka cukup membuat Kuroko Kagura berteriak kegirangan.

Tentu rambut panjang itu tidak asli tumbuh dari kepalanya. Namun itu adalah wig yang sepertinya telah Kagura siapkan jauh-jauh hari untuk dirinya.

Ntah bagaimana caranya Kaa-sannya itu menemukan wig yang senada dengan warna rambutnya yang senada juga dengan rambut Kaa-sannya.

"Mouuu~ Okaa-san ingin melihatmu seperti ini setiap hari!" Pelukan Kagura semakin menguat.

"Okaa—Okaa-!"

"Kagura, Pelukanmu terlalu kuat."

Terdengar suara berat milik Sougo terdengar, membuat Kagura dan Kuroko menoleh. Kagura dengan ekspresi kesalnya karena tidak rela melepaskan pelukannya dari putrinya, dan Kuroko dengan wajah lega karena merasa diselamatkan dengan omongan Tou-sannya.

Dengan berat hati Kagura melepaskan pelukannya.

Sougo berjalan mendekati Kagura dan Kuroko, "Dari pada itu, lebih baik kau cepat bersiap, Kagura. Waktu dari Reika tidak banyak."

"Baiklah!" jawab Kagura dengan semangat. Lalu ia berjalan cepat menuju pintu kamar Kuroko yang terbuka, "Suna-chan! pakai sepatu yang sudah Okaa-san siapkan di tas berwarna ungu itu!" ujar Kagura sambil menunjuk tas belanja berwarna ungu. Kuroko dapat melihat merek yang terkenal tertera di setiap sisi bagian tasnya.

Setelah mengatakan itu, Kagura segera menghilang di ambang pintu.

Kuroko menghela nafas. Ia dekati tas berwarna ungu yang tadi ditunjuk Kagura dengan langkah gontai. Tas tersebut sangat besar. Membuat Kuroko bertanya-tanya sebesar apa sepatu yang Kaa-sannya belikan.

Saat ia membuka tas itu, ia tidak bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutannya. Ia melihat lima pasang sepatu elegan ber-high heels dengan masing-masing berbeda warna dan model.

"I-Ini…"

Sougo tertawa kecil, "Ya, tiga hari yang lalu Otou-san menemani Okaa-san membelikan sepatu-sepatu untukmu. Termasuk—"

"Sepatu sekolah?!" Kuroko mengeluarkan sepatu pentopel bertali yang berwarna hitam.

"—Ya. Termasuk sepatu sekolahmu untuk besok. Bahkan tas, dan lain-lain telah Okaa-sanmu belikan."

"Tentu semua itu ciri khas barang anak perempuan." Sougo melanjutkan.

Kuroko kembali memasukkan sepatu untuk sekolahnya dan mengeluarkan sepatu high heels berwarna putih. Ia duduki dirinya di tepi tempat tidur dan dengan gontai ia pasangkan sepatu barunya itu satu-persatu pada kedua kakinya. Ia bisa melihat pantulan dirinya didepan kaca meja hias yang kini berada tepat didepannya. Ia melihat bagian tubuhnya tepat dibagian dada. Kuroko mengeluh dan rasa takutnya bertambah. Dadanya memang membesar. Tidak terlalu besar, sih. Tapi ini hampir melebihi besar dada pelatih tim basketnya, Aida Riko.

Rasa takut akan perkataan Okaa-sannya tadi, lalu ia yang tidak tahu akan dibawa kemana, memakai mini dress yang memperlihatkan pahanya, dan terkahir masalah ukuran payudaranya, bercampur menjadi satu dan menghasilkan rasa takut yang berlebih. Tak terasa olehnya kedua tangannya sedikit bergetar.

"Otousan..."Kuroko bersuara. Setelah memakai kedua sepatu, ia berdiri dan memerhatikan kembali sosok dirinya yang terpantul di cermin.

"Hm?" Sougo mengikut arah gerak-gerik putrinya. Kini ia lihat wajah lesu Kuroko yang bisa ia lihat dengan jelas.

"Bisakah acara malam ini dibatalkan? Bilang saja aku sakit parah atau apalah itu." Ujar Kuroko pelan. Kini ia telah berbalik dan menghadap Tou-sannya.

Sougo berjelan menghampiri anaknya dan mengelus surai rambut palsu yang Kuroko kenakan dengan lembut dan hati-hati, berusaha agar wig-nya tidak berantakan.

"Tidak bisa, Suna-chan." Jawab Sougo. Ia tatap kedua manik Kuroko yang menap kedua matanya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Namun Sougo tahu betul apa yang dirasakan putrinya saat ini.

Kuroko menundukkan kepalanya, berusaha menyembunyikan ekspresinya yang kini bisa dibilang terlihat sedih dan kecewa,"Sebenarnya…apa yang terjadi, Tou-san?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kise. Begitu keluar dari mobil, jangan sempat membalas sapaan fansmu diluar. Mereka mengganggu."

"Aku tahu, Yuki-san. Aku juga sedang malas. Sebenarnya." Kise menghela nafas. Kini ia melihat salah satu restoran yang sudah semakin dekat, Restoran Takazawa di Tokyo.

Kise menggeser duduknya sedikit, berusaha agar posisin duduknya tidak membuat kusut tuxedo abu-abu dengan kemeja hitam yang kini ia kenakan. Kini ia melihat malas pada jam tangan elegan miliknya yang melilit di pergelangan tangan kirinya. Pukul setengah Sembilan malam. Dalam hati Kise merutuki jam pemotretannya yang menurutnya tidak tepat. Tadi sore dia baru saja menjalani latihan basket neraka dari Kasamatsu-senpai. Dan dengan seenaknya Eijun-san menelfonnya dan memintanya untuk bersiao-siap melakukan pemotretan di restoran Takazawa Tokyo.

"Eijun-san. Kanagawa juga memiliki banyak restoran mewah yang bagus untuk dijadikan tempat pemotretan. Kenapa harus jauh-jauh ke Tokyo?"

Kini tatapan Kise terfokus pada managernya yang sedang sibuk memainkan jari telunjuknya di atas layar sentuh smartphone. Masa bodoh dengan apa yang dilihat managernya pada smartphonenya itu.

Eijun berdehem sebentar, lalu membalas tatapan Kise, "Hm? Aku bosan kita hanya berputar-putar di lingkungan Kanagawa saja. Bukannya menyenangkan punya pengalaman yang banyak?"

"Kau berkata seolah aku tidak pernah makan di Takazawa." Balas Kise. Kali ini dengan nada sedikit ketus.

Eijun menepuk bahu kanan Kise sambil tertawa hambar, "Haha. Benarkah?"

Kise mendengus.

Kini mobil yang ia naiki telah masuk area parkir restoran Takazawa. Setelah mobil terparkir dengan sempurna, Kise segera keluar mobil diikuti managernya. Lalu beberapa asisten yang turun dari mobil yang lain juga ikut mengikuti dari belakang.

Eijun berjalan lebih dulu mendahului Kise.

"Kita ke ruang khusus dulu, Kise."

"Hah? Ruang khusus? Restoran semewah ini menyediakan ruang khusus untuk kita?" Tanya Kise. Kini ia dan yang lainnya telah memasuki restoran yang sudah terlihat sangat megah walaupun baru bagian depannya saja. Ia acuhkan jeritan tertahan dari wanita-wanita yang ia yakni dari keluarga terpandang saat ia melewati mereka.

Eijun menoleh kebelakang sebentar, rambut coklatnya yang biasanya terlihat seperti berantakan itu kini terlihat sangat rapih karena olesan gel.

"Siapa yang tidak mengetahui Kise Ryouta? Mereka pasti dengan senang hati menerima pemotretanmu disini."

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**Ada typo? Sepertinya ada :( maklum ya minna-san, saya update ini buru-buru sebelum paket saya habis-ssu :D jadi gak sempat nge-cek ulang.**

**Sepertinya chapter ini kepanjangan? Atau biasa saja? Kalau menurut Minna panjang, syukurlah. Sekalian jadi permohonan maaf Karen ach kemarin pendek.**

**Ohya, rating ff ini memang tidak akan naik ke rate M. Rating ff ini adalah T-M, tapi sewaktu-waktu. Jika ada yang tidak suka, silahkan meninggalkan fanfic ini denga tertib :)**

**Yosh! Review kudasai? ^^**


End file.
